clans_of_connected_rootsfandomcom-20200214-history
Make A Clan
Want to make a Clan in the Connected Roots universe? Awesome! You're helping push the project forward and make the flower blossom in all its big bright colors. But there are some things you should know before you go in! Do note that this community is discord-based, meaning you must have a Discord account and be willing to join a server. RULES # No Clan creators may be transphobic, homophobic, etc. at all. While the Clans may have some problematic traits (every society does), we ask that you as a human in 2019 know better. # All Clans must somehow be descended from the original five Clans. # All the (main) groups must be Clans. ## However, if you want to star a rogue or loner group, tribe, the Sisters, etc. in stories, you may. # The history of your Clan must coincide with the Universal Lore. # Your Clan must be settled somewhere on the Map. That way we know who is closest to who for things like storylines and possible origins. # You may only control/own one Clan. You are allowed to collaborate with neighboring/nearby Clans to figure out possible shared history, events, timelines, and characters switching groups. More rules will be added as time goes on. COVERING YOUR BASES There are a few things you'll want to know about your Clan before you submit it to be added into this lore. These things include, but are not limited to: # Age and Origins. Is your Clan among the oldest, born from one of the original five? Or is it a newer Clan, a branch of a branch of a branch that, somewhere somehow, leads to the originals? # Name. Typically, Clans are named after three things: 1. Founder; 2. Landmark; 3. Culture. ## Founder: This is how the canon Clans do it. Windstar founded WindClan, Shadowstar founded ShadowClan, etc. This is usually for when the Leader has a notably large part in the creation of the Clan, so much so that they deserve just as much recognition and remembrance as the cats that started it all. ## Landmark: This is how the canon Clans formerly did it; RiverClan was named after their river, ThunderClan was named after the thunderpath, etc. This is usually when there is one particularly large or important landmark around which much of Clan life is based, such as how RiverClan is almost completely dependent on aquatic prey. ## Culture: This is the least common method of naming. There is no canon Clan that does this; only a single group, the Guardian Cats, whose name is derived from their guardianship of the sick, injured and weak. This could be anything from an event in their history (ex., JourneyClan for a group who was chased out of their territory), an important part of their culture (ex., CouncilClan for a Clan who replaced deputies with a council), or even an important figure in their history (ex., if Firewatcher's Clan had revealed itself, they may have named themselves FireClan or TorchClan). # History. What has your Clan gone through? How does that reflect their current state? How many of the Eras has your Clan seen, and how has that changed their structure? # Territory. What does your Clan's territory look like? Where is it settled on the map, and how far is it from other Clans, twolegplaces, rivers, lakes and oceans? What are some landmarks that don't appear on the map? # Laws. What is their warrior Code? Where did these laws come from, and why are they still around today? Are some of them return-codes from the old days, or are they entirely new, shaped by recent events? # Overall Demeanor. If someone were to meet your Clan on a border, what would their first impression be? How do they act toward strangers vs Clanmates? What is their stance on halfClan cats, old traditions, the use of fire, and more? SUBMITTING A CLAN So you've got all your bases covered, you're confident in your Clan, and you're ready to go! Click HERE to be taken to the place where you submit a Clan. You will be contacted and told whether or not your Clan has been accepted! Whether or not your Clan has been accepted, you will always get your answers back, so you can use them elsewhere if you'd like for your own purposes. What might get a Clan denied? # Conflict. For example, if two Clans try to occupy similar territory. In this case, both owners will be contacted to figure out a solution/compromise. # Lore. If your lore doesn't match what has already been set up, you will be contacted to figure it out. # Size and Space. We might close out applications for Clans if there is not enough space to house another group. Similarly, if a requested territory is deemed too large, you will be contacted to resize. What might get a Clan disbanded? Disbanding means you are "kicked" from the project, and your Clan is "deleted" (though it will remain in the history and merely be considered lost or extinct). There are currently only two ways for a Clan to get disbanded. # Leaving. If a member decides to leave the project, they can wilfully disband their Clan. # Rulebreaking. Specifically, Rule #1. If the owner is reported to be a bigot of any kind, an investigation will be launched immediately. If the claim is found to be true, the member will be kicked immediately and their Clan will be disbanded. If there appears to be a mistake, nothing will happen to either the member or the accused.